


Вторая Вутайская

by Aurumtrio



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов и мини о Второй Вутайской войне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первая помощь

В палатке душно, пыльно, пахнет потом, и порохом, и вутайскими благовониями. Этот гребаный аромат здесь везде. Даже дерьмо, кажется, воняет приторно-сладко.  
Хайдеггер склоняется над картой, утыканной кнопками - разноцветными флажками, и, вытирая пот со лба, орет в рацию:  
\- Отряд "Дельта", где вы, черт бы вас побрал? Доложите об итогах диверсии! Отряд "Дельта", прием!  
В трубке трещат помехи.  
Хайдеггер сжимает рацию так, что она чуть не трескается, и убирает с карты один из флажков:  
\- Отряд "Дельта" - уничтожен.  
На несколько секунд в штабе повисает неловкое молчание. Но потом в палатку влетает адъютант с очередным донесением, рация оживает голосом командира другого отряда, где-то неподалеку слышится взрыв, и все инстинктивно вжимают головы в плечи.  
\- "Коршун", это "Сигма"! Запрашиваем подкрепление! Повторяю, нужно подкрепление в квадрат "эйч-восемь"! Прием!  
\- Сэр, медики говорят, что у них кончается лечащая материя. Нужно запросить центр, пусть пришлют еще.  
\- В квадрате "эль-пять" новая атака! Монстры напали на отряд "Пси", есть раненые! Прикажете отступать?  
Начштаба орет, перекрикивая шум помех и грохот взрывов:  
\- Какое, к черту, подкрепление? Полное отступление! Где, бля, Сефирот, когда он нужен? По бабам шляется? - он глухо и натужно смеется, но смех застревает в горле, когда один из офицеров наклоняется к его уху.  
\- Сэр, он был с "Дельтой". Мне жаль.  
\- Сукин сын, - раздосадованно бормочет Хайдеггер. Но через несколько секунд сжимает губы и, глядя на карту, начинает отдавать приказы:  
\- "Сигма", это"Коршун", отступайте! Подкрепления нет, отмена операции! Как поняли, прием? Саймон, звони в центр, запроси подкрепление и медикаменты. "Пси", полное отступление со всех позиций! Как слышите? Отступление! Всем отрядам - отступать!  
\- Так точно, сэр! Вас понял, сэр! - слышится через помехи.  
Война продолжается, не время вспоминать о потерях.  
Взрыв раздается совсем близко, по крыше стучат мелкие камешки. Хайдеггер вскидывает голову, но потом вновь наклоняется над картой, перемещая флажки.  
\- "Гамма", что у вас?  
Голос радиста группы почти не слышен из-за стрекота пулеметов.  
\- Мы в квадрате "эф-семь", сэр! Огонь слишком плотный, мы не пройдем! Нужно подкрепле...  
Рация замолкает.  
\- "Гамма", "Гамма", прием! Ответьте! Прием!  
Тишина.  
\- Гребаная война, - цедит Хайдеггер, убирая с карты еще один флажок. Офицеры, столпившиеся вокруг стола, понимающе молчат.  
Дверь в палатку распахивается, и на пороге появляется Сефирот, опирающийся на плечо светловолосого рядового, совсем еще мальчишки.  
Оба грязные, окровавленные, от формы Сефирота остались лишь лоскуты, прилипшие к засохшим багровым потекам на груди, волосы свисают красными сосульками.  
\- Великая Шива, Сефирот! Что?..  
Генерал, тяжело опустившись на стул, скалит зубы в безумной усмешке:  
\- Засада, сэр. Вутайцы знали, что мы идем, и подготовились. Сектор А полностью под их контролем.  
\- Подробности? - Хайдеггер кивком указывает заглянувшему в палатку санитару на генерала. Медбрат поспешно раскрывает аптечку. Но рядовой, пришедший с генералом, так зыркает на несчастного медика, что тот невольно отступает на шаг. И безропотно отдает аптечку.  
Хайдеггер хмурится - он уже не раз видел этого рядового возле генерала. Как его там? Стриф? Струйф? А, Страйф!  
Он делает зарубку в памяти - запросить личное дело рядового. У них с генералом странно близкие взаимоотношения при такой пропасти в званиях.  
Но это потом. Когда все закончится.  
\- Докладывайте, генерал, - сухо говорит он.  
Сефирот передергивает плечами, когда рядовой Страйф начинает отдирать от его спины прилипшие лоскуты ткани:  
\- Мы заняли исходные позиции согласно плану, Дрокт заложил взрывчатку и выставил таймер. Мы собрались уходить, когда на нас напали. Автоматы, пулеметы, грана...  
Он замолкает на полуслове и недовольно смотрит через плечо. Рядовой демонстрирует ему окровавленный осколок. Сефирот кивает и продолжает:  
\- Гранаты. И два снайпера на крышах. Мои ребята просто не успели уйти, когда все взлетело на воздух.  
Он молчит. Все в штабе - тоже. Говорить тут не о чем.  
\- Еще что-то? - Хайдеггер передвигает несколько флажков на карте и вновь смотрит на генерала. Тот кивает:  
\- Когда мы выбирались из окружения, я отметил подходящие места для нового прорыва.  
Он порывается встать и подойти к карте, но Страйф с неожиданной грубостью хватает его за плечо. И смотрит твердо и уверенно.  
Сефирот устало вздыхает остается на месте. И пожимает плечами в ответ на острый взгляд Хайдеггера.  
\- Сектор А полностью контролируется вутайцами. Они почти в каждом доме. Вооружены неплохо. Мы пробирались через сектора Б и В - там пока есть проход. Нужно закрепиться там.  
Хайдеггер кивает и склоняется над картой, жестом подозвав поближе других. На генерала никто пока не обращает внимания, и рядовой склоняется к его уху, продолжая начатый раньше спор:  
\- И все же тебе вовсе не обязательно было закрывать меня собой - я бы справился.  
Сефирот тихо хмыкает:  
\- Разумеется. Скоро?  
\- Сейчас. Надо резать, - Клауд пробует потянуть за очередной осколок, и Сефирот недовольно шипит, как большой кот. - Тут зазубренный.  
\- Режь, - Сефирот смотрит на свои руки, испачканные в чужой крови. Он пытался спасти хотя бы одного из своих ребят, зажимая ему страшную рану на животе. Обещал, что они выберутся. Вместе.  
Не выбрались.  
Капитан умер через три минуты, прошептав синеющими губами так тихо, что пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать: "Честь... Служить с вами..."  
А потом совсем рядом разорвалась граната, и Сефирот едва успел повалить Клауда на землю, прикрыв собой. И выкинул погибшего из головы - о мертвых он вспомнит потом, когда живые будут в безопасности.  
Клауд накаляет на огне спички лезвие ножа и делает аккуратный и уверенный крестообразный надрез. Теперь осколок выскальзывает из раны легко, и Страйф, криво улыбаясь, отдает его Сефироту:  
\- Держи. На память.  
Сефирот хмыкает:  
\- На шею, что ли, повесить? У всех медальоны-талисманы, а у меня - железная хрень.  
Клауд тихо смеется, вытирая руки о свою форму. Руки от этого чище не становятся, но хоть что-то.  
\- Иди. Еще антисептиком бы...  
Генерал отмахивается:  
\- Потом.  
Клауд недовольно поджимает губы, но молчит.  
Сефирот смотрит в его глаза и почти беззвучно говорит:  
\- Через два часа у меня.  
Страйф кивает и начинает собирать окровавленные тряпки в одну кучу. Генерал встает и подходит к столу. Перед ним почтительно расступаются, а Хайдеггер криво ухмыляется, когда Сефирот начинает сам двигать флажки, планируя новую волну атаки.  
Клауд бросает еще один взгляд на своего генерала и тихо выходит из палатки.  
Война продолжается. Жизнь тоже.

***

В палатке пахнет кровью и дешевым мылом. Сефирот стоит к нему спиной, смывая с рук грязь. Клауд непроизвольно сжимает пальцы на банке с мазью, когда видит глубокие багровые царапины, изрисовавшие спину генерала. Из-за него.  
\- Всё-таки принёс? - Сефирот вытирает руки и оборачивается. Крылья носа раздуваются, когда он принюхивается к лекарству. - Это не антисептик, - он не спрашивает, а утверждает.  
\- Угу, - кивает Клауд, снимая крышку. - Заживляющая мазь. Ложись.  
\- Зачем? - недовольно спрашивает Сефирот, не двигаясь с места. - И так заживет.  
\- Мне будет спокойнее, - Клауд легонько толкает его в плечо. Полумрак в палатке хорошо прячет легкий румянец на его щеках. - Ложись и не ной. Больно не будет.  
Сефирот фыркает, но ложится, сминая покрывало. Волосы свободно рассыпаются по подушке.  
\- Я не ребенок.  
\- Конечно, - Клауд садится верхом на его бедра и начинает наносить мазь осторожными легкими движениями. Сефирот передергивает плечами - мазь холодная, а руки Страйфа обжигающе-горячи. Контраст неожиданно приятен, и генерал лениво жмурится под бережными касаниями.  
Следующие десять минут не по-военному уютны. Сефирот расслаблен, руки Клауда рисуют на его спине узоры, осторожно касаясь ран, а самому Клауду нестерпимо хочется нагнуться и поцеловать каждую из царапин.  
Вместо этого он напоследок проводит пальцами по плечам генерала, втирая в кожу остатки мази, и слезает с него.  
\- Я закончил, - он идет к походному умывальнику. Сефирот бесшумно поднимается с кровати, подходит к нему и обнимает за талию. Целует в шею и тихо говорит:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Угу, - кивает Страйф. Дергается от звука взрыва снаружи и резко разворачивается, впиваясь в губы генерала яростным поцелуем.  
\- Никогда... - задыхается он, пока генерал подталкивает его к кровати, одновременно возясь с ремнем штанов. - Больше... - край постели больно бьет его под колени, и Клауд практически падает, увлекая за собой Сефирота. - Так... - они выпутываются из одежды, не прекращая целоваться. - Не делай... - он давится стоном, когда чувствует проникновение, и хочет вцепиться в плечи Сефирота, оставить на его спине свои собственные царапины, за которые не будет мучать совесть.  
\- Р-руки, - рычит генерал, вжимая его в пружинящую постель. Клауд закидывает руки за голову, хватаясь судорожно сведенными пальцами за подушку. Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не кричать слишком громко, а потом послушно отвечает на жадный поцелуй, выстанывая в рот Сефирота его имя.  
Оргазм выключает последние мозги, и Клауд не выдерживает, запускает руки в волосы Сефирота, притягивает его ближе, еще ближе, целует до черных точек перед глазами, и смотрит шальным взглядом.  
Потом он довольно жмурится и пропускает между пальцами тяжелые пряди, подставлясь под легкую ласку.  
Генерал целует его еще раз, встает с постели и начинает одеваться.  
Клауд вдруг отчетливо понимает, что Сефирот его не послушает. И если потребуется - снова закроет собой.  
Генерал, застёгивая плащ, бросает взгляд на Страйфа.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что?  
Сефирот смотрит прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты бы не закрыл?  
Клауд молчит. Закрыл бы.  
\- Тогда и меня не проси. Справедливо, не находишь? - чуть улыбается Сефирот. И выходит из палатки.


	2. Уровень доступа

\- Рота Эйч-пятнадцать обойдет с левого фланга и займет квадрат Икс-ноль, - Сефирот, склонившись над картой, быстро переставляет флажки. Хайдеггер кивает:  
\- Тогда квадрат Зет-пять займет рота Эль-два.  
Дверь в палатку тихо скрипит.  
\- Генерал Сефирот, сэр, разрешите обратиться! - Зак, встрепанный и взволнованный, вытягивается по стойке смирно.  
\- Не сейчас, лейтенант, - отмахивается Сефирот. - С воздуха их прикроет эскадрилья...  
\- Это важно, сэр!  
\- Хорошо, лейтенант, я вас слушаю, - Сефирот выпрямляется и поводит сведенными плечами. Кожа плаща сыто поскрипывает.  
\- Наедине.  
Генерал вздыхает и вслед за Фэйром выходит из штаба:  
\- Что такое, Зак? Я действительно занят.  
\- Клауд попал в плен.  
Зрачки Сефирота почти незаметно расширяются, губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.  
\- Как. Это. Произошло? - он роняет слова, как камни - тяжело и угрожающе. Зак передергивает плечами - такого Сефирота опасается даже он.  
\- А черт его знает. Он и рядовой Пирс отправились на обход лагеря. Отчитываться должны были каждый час. Но полчаса назад никто не ответил.  
\- Ясно, - голос Сефирота стынет зимней пургой. - Найди машину, способную проехать хотя бы пятьдесят миль, не заглохнув, и жди меня у госпиталя.  
\- Все будет, - на скулах Зака играют желваки. Сефирот кивает и резко разворачивается на каблуках. Полы плаща и волосы взметываются, подхваченные ветром.  
Дверь штаба он прикрывает предельно аккуратно, тщательно контролируя вскинувшуюся бойцовской собакой ярость. В разговоре с Хайдеггером она только помешает.  
\- Сэр.  
\- Сефирот? Что-то случилось? - Хайдеггер с легким недоумением смотрит на него, вертя в пальцах очередной флажок.  
\- Прошу разрешения отбыть на спасательную миссию. Немедленно.  
\- Объекты?  
\- Полчаса назад стало известно о похищении двух рядовых.  
\- И только-то? Не трать время на пушечное мясо, генерал, - презрительно хмыкает Хайдеггер. - В разрешении отказываю, возвращайся к работе.  
\- Со всем уважением, сэр, - цедит Сефирот, - я настоятельно требую разрешения. Один из этих рядовых - Страйф.  
\- И? - Хайдеггер помнит светловолосого паренька, все время крутившегося вокруг генерала. Однако едва ли он настолько ценен.  
\- Рядовой Страйф выполняет обязанности моего адъютанта и имеет допуск "Бета" к секретной информации из центра. И если он заговорит... - Сефирот делает точно рассчитанную паузу, чтобы начштаба сам сделал нужные выводы.  
В воздухе повисает насыщенное электричеством молчание.  
\- Хорошо, - через томительно-долгую минуту кивает Хайдеггер. - Разрешение даю. Отправишься один?  
\- С лейтенантом Фэйром.  
\- Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Свободен, - Хайдеггер отворачивается к столу. Сефирот чуть слышно хмыкает, откидывая волосы за спину.  
\- И, Сефирот... - окликает его Хайдеггер, когда генерал уже открывает дверь.  
\- Да?  
\- Если он заговорит раньше, чем до него доберешься ты, ему лучше не возвращаться. Трибунал не дремлет.  
\- Разумеется, - даже от спины генерала веет холодом.  
***  
Сознание возвращается к Клауду медленно и мучительно.  
Первой приходит боль - голова раскалывается на мелкие кусочки.  
Потом возвращается осязание - по загривку стекает теплая струйка.Он пытается стереть ее рукой, но не может пошевелиться.  
Всплеск паники прокатывается по телу волной удушливого жара, и он резко открывает глаза.  
Он сидит на стуле, руки привязаны к подлокотникам, лодыжки - к ножкам. Он пробует веревки на прочность и разочарованно вздыхает - освободиться не получится. Оглядывается, осторожно поворачивая шею.  
Рядом на таком же стуле сидит Пирс, безвольно опустивший плечи - еще не пришел в себя. Взгляд скользит дальше - потолок с паутиной трещин, обшарпанные стены, выцветший коврик на полу и...  
Клауд прищуривается, пытаясь сфокусироваться на расплывчатой фигуре на скамейке у стены. Темно-рыжие, будто из меди, прилизанные волосы, светло-серая, с иголочки, форма, и эмблема "Глаза Гора" на воротничке. Совсем как в учебниках по истории вутайской армии.  
Золотая, а не серебряная - звание не ниже майора. Скорее всего, полковник Вооруженных Сил Вутая.  
Клауд закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться. Их захватили в плен, помощи ждать бесполезно - если их пропажу и обнаружат, то едва ли будут тратить драгоценные боеприпасы на то, чтобы вытащить двух рядовых. Из глубины души поднимается надежда, что генерал придет за ним, несмотря ни на что, но Клауд безжалостно душит ее в зародыше. Никто не придет. Они одни.  
Рядом приглушенно стонет Пирс, и Клауд снова открывает глаза.  
\- Что? Что происходит? - жалобно блеет Пирс, бешено дергаясь в путах и раздирая запястья в кровь.  
\- Уже очнулись? Прекрасно, - у вутайца неожиданно приятный голос без акцента и голубые глаза-льдинки. - Тогда давайте побеседуем. Я - полковник Чан, а вас я уже знаю. Рядовой А. Пирс, взвод Кью-восемь, группа крови вторая отрицательная, - он нарочито вежливо кивает Пирсу и поворачивается к Клауду: - Рядовой К. Страйф, взвод альфа-два, группа крови четвертая положительная. Правила очень просты: вы говорите то, что я хочу знать, а я оставляю вас в живых. Итак, количество регулярных войск на нашей территории?  
\- Я ничего не знаю! - вскрикивает Пирс. Его бьет крупная дрожь. - Не знаю! Выпустите меня!  
Клауд зло сощуривает глаза, не отрывая взгляда от вутайца, остановившегося возле привязанного Пирса.  
\- Неправильный ответ, - скучающим тоном говорит полковник. И сильно бьет Пирса в живот, отчего тот сгибается почти пополам, хватая воздух как выброшенная на берег рыба. - Еще раз.  
\- Это п-правда! Я н-ничего не знаю! - Пирс почти плачет.  
\- И снова неправильно, - тянет вутаец. И ломает рядовому указательный палец. Легко, как соломинку.  
Комнату заполняет надрывный крик Пирса, и Клауд дергается на своем стуле, пытаясь освободиться, прекратить эту бессмысленную пытку, ведь Арес действительно ничего не знает. Но лишь стирает веревками кожу до крови.  
Пирс плачет. Слезы оставляют на щеках грязные разводы, изо рта по подбородку стекает нитка слюны, а Клауд ничем не может помочь. Только бессильно сжимает кулаки.  
\- Подумайте хорошенько, рядовой Пирс. Вы могли слышать что-то в столовой, в дозоре, или же просто оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. Расскажите мне, и мы мирно расстанемся, - голос мягкий и опасный. Шелк, в который вплетены стальные нити  
Пирс всхлипывает и давится словами:  
\- Я н-ничего не слышал, клянусь, я ничего не знаю, честное слово, отпустите, меня мама ждет в Кальме, не знаю ничего, пожалуйста! - он шмыгает носом, умоляюще глядя на вутайца. И съеживается под его острым взглядом: - Я ничего не слышал, это всё он! - он дергает головой, показывая на Клауда.  
Тот обреченно прикрывает глаза. Этого он боялся больше всего - сейчас Пирс подпишет им обоим смертный приговор.  
\- Так-так, и что он? Смелее, мальчик. Чем больше говоришь, тем дольше живешь, - от участливого голоса полковника по спине Клауда бегут мурашки.  
\- Г-говорят... Г-г-говорят, что он с-спит с г-генералом, - Пирс заикается и старательно отводит взгляд от Страйфа. А он даже не может на него злиться.  
\- С которым?  
\- С-с-сефиротом.  
\- Очень интересно, - вутаец задумчиво постукивает пальцем по губам. - Спасибо за информацию, рядовой Пирс.  
В его голосе даже почти нет иронии.  
\- Т-теперь вы меня отпустите? Я больше ничего не знаю!  
\- Да-да, конечно, - отвлеченно отзывается полковник. И, неуловимым движением вытащив нож, всаживает его в живот Пирса, разрезая от паха до грудины. Арес сгибается пополам, пытаясь удержать вываливающиеся из разреза кишки, скребет пальцами по подлокотнику и кашляет кровью. И бессильно обмякает на стуле.  
Клауд снова дергается, пытаясь высвободиться. Бесполезно, но ему нужно попробовать еще раз.  
\- А теперь поговорим, - полковник вытирает нож об одежду Пирса, а потом оборачивается к Клауду. И улыбается.  
***  
Сефирот возникает за спиной охранника будто из ниоткуда. Зажимает рот одной рукой, а второй прижимает к обнаженному горлу нож.  
\- Дернешься - убью. Где пленники?  
Парень дрожащей рукой указывает в конец улицы. И что-то сдавленно мычит в ладонь генерала. Того не слишком интересует, что.  
Из-за угла соседнего дома появляется Зак и жестами показывает: двое, вооружены, но неопасны. Сефирот кивает и отточенным движением перерезает вутайцу горло, позволяя телу упасть в дорожную пыль.  
Если потребуется - он сожжет всю деревню. Тем более, что мирных жителей в ней не осталось.  
Но это - потом. Когда он найдет Клауда.  
Он взмахивает рукой, отдавая беззвучный приказ, и Зак кивает, отступая в тень.  
А Сефирот оценивающе смотрит на дальнюю хижину, будто пытаясь увидеть происходящее сквозь стену. И его взгляд не обещает ничего хорошего.  
***  
На шорох в коридоре полковник не обращает внимания, лениво поигрывая ножом в опасной близости от шеи Клауда. Из нескольких неглубоких, будто случайно нанесенных, царапин сочится кровь.  
И зря.  
Дверь буквально слетает с петель, а в проеме появляется Сефирот. Рассерженный. Яростный. Даже Клауд перестает дышать - за все время знакомства таким он генерала не видел.  
Замешательство вутайца длится лишь долю секунды. А потом он прижимает нож к горлу Клауда и шипит:  
\- Одно лишнее движение, Демон, - и я перережу твоей шлюхе глотку, - теперь в его речи слышен мягкий акцент. - Брось нож.  
Клауд слышит только шум крови в ушах.  
Сефирот усмехается. Медленно отводит руку в сторону и разжимает пальцы. Нож с глухим стуком падает на пол.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь отойди к двери. Без резких движений, иначе... - полковник прижимает лезвие сильнее, отчего на горле Клауда остается еще одна царапина.  
Сефирот делает шаг назад. Другой. Третий. Смотрит за плечо вутайца - и зло улыбается.  
В напряженной тишине комнаты выстрел кажется оглушительным.  
Вутаец оседает на пол с развороченной головой. Клауд глубоко вздыхает.  
Через подоконник легко перемахивает Зак. И морщится, отбрасывая пистолет как ядовитую змею:  
\- Не люблю эти игрушки, - подходит к Клауду. - Как ты, Спайки?  
\- Нормально, - улыбка у Клауда получается кривая. И голос хриплый. На Зака он не смотрит, опускает взгляд вниз. Там - Сефирот, неизвестно когда успевший добраться от двери до центра комнаты. И теперь он, стоя на одном колене, развязывает его руки.  
\- Ножом было бы быстрее, - бормочет Клауд, глядя на переливающиеся в свете закатного солнца серебристые волосы.  
\- И так нормально. Материя?  
\- Обойдусь, - дергает плечом Клауд. И шипит, когда Сефирот задевает стертую кожу запястья.  
\- Как хочешь, - соглашается генерал, начиная распутывать веревки на ногах Страйфа.  
Клауд прикусывает губу, ожидая, пока в руках восстановится кровообращение.  
\- Эй, Спайки, у тебя кровь, - обеспокоенно говорит Зак.  
\- Где? - Сефирот резко поднимает голову. И запускает руку в слипшиеся пряди, ощупывая затылок Клауда. Тот дергается:  
\- Больно вообще-то!  
\- Извини, - генерал убирает руку. - Не тошнит? Идти сможешь?  
\- Да все нормально! - вскидывается Клауд. - А если мы поскорее отсюда уберемся, то будет вообще хорошо!  
\- Уже уходим. Зак, обыщи этого... - Сефирот кивает на труп вутайца.  
\- А Пирс? - вдруг вспоминает Клауд. - Мы его здесь оставим? А похоронить?  
Сефирот поднимается на ноги:  
\- Подожжем дом - это лучший вариант. По такой жаре домой его точно не довезут.  
\- Ладно, - грустно кивает Клауд, отводя взгляд от незадачливого рядового, который так хотел вернуться домой.  
Домой. К маме.  
\- Подождите секунду, - говорит он, когда Сефирот и Зак уже стоят у двери.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Сейчас, - Клауд подходит к телу и аккуратно снимает с его шеи цепочку с жетоном. И крепко зажимает его в кулаке - с ближайшей почтой нужно отправить в Кальм. Это лучше, чем ничего.  
И выходит из комнаты вслед за генералом.  
Багровое солнце, почти коснувшееся земли, заливает комнату тусклым алым. Огнем и кровью.


	3. Чрезвычайная ситуация

\- Вертолёт альфа-десять, приём! Доложите текущие координаты!  
\- База, это вертолёт альфа-десять, приём! Координаты – тридцать пять градусов семнадцать минут западной долготы, шестьдесят три градуса двадцать пять минут северной широты, высота полета – четыре тысячи футов. Продолжаем следовать заданным курсом. Ориентировочное время прибытия – пятнадцать ноль ноль по Мидгару. Приём!  
\- Понял вас, альфа-десять. Конец связи.  
Клауд сдвигает наушники на шею и поворачивается к первому пилоту:  
\- Так что у тебя с той медсестрой, Гейб?  
\- Ооо, - тянет рыжий и веснушчатый Гейб. – У нас с ней чувства! – он причмокивает губами, не отрывая взгляда от приборов. Клауд незаметно качает головой, Гейб всё равно не заметит. – У нее красивые глаза. И волосы, такие мелкие черные кудряшки, которые забавно прыгают, когда мы с ней…  
Вертолет резко встряхивает, Гейб хватается за штурвал, сквозь зубы перечисляя всех родственников Бахамута. А сзади, из грузового отсека, доносится ошалелое ойканье Мика, еще одного рядового, отправленного следить за доставкой груза боеприпасов и медикаментов вместе с Клаудом.  
\- Страйф! – в голосе Мика даже не испуг. Страх.  
\- Пойду проверю, что там, - бросает Клауд Гейбу, выбираясь из кресла и сдергивая с шеи наушники. Рыжий кивает, не отрывая взгляда от показателей приборов.  
Клауд чуть пошатываясь – вертолет все еще мелко потряхивает в воздушных потоках – пробирается назад, к Мику и ящикам с драгоценным грузом. И застывает на середине шага, вцепившись в скобу на стене.  
Один из ящиков – на полу, разбитая на несколько кусков крышка лежит рядом. А в ящике на охапке соломы, которой обычно перекладывают автоматы, тихо тикает бомба, отсчитывая последние две минуты до взрыва.  
Клауд не слишком разбирается во взрывных устройствах, но и его знаний хватает на то, чтобы определить: одним перерезанием проводов не обойтись. Несколько блоков взрывчатки, и, если он правильно понимает, не один детонатор.  
\- С-страйф, что делать?  
Клауд на секунду задерживается с ответом – а что можно ответить?  
\- Ну что делать-то? – в голосе Мика – плаксивые ноты ужаса.  
\- Думать! – рявкает Клауд, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Время растягивается, каждая секунда кажется вечностью, а слова – слишком длинными.  
Выйти на связь с саперами на базе? Нет времени, пока они доберутся до радио в штабе, всё десять раз взлетит на воздух.  
Парашюты. Выпрыгнуть? За потерю груза - расстреляют. Это запас для полевого госпиталя, в данном случае Клауд и сам бы себя расстрелял. Вышвырнуть с парашютами груз? Если бы внизу были свои!  
Но там уже Вутай.  
Время, время, слишком мало времени, чтобы принять правильное решение. Нужно избавиться от бомбы. Выкинуть ее, что ли?  
Вообще-то…  
Клауд рывком вытаскивает парашют из-под сиденья, нервным движением расстегивает сумку. Бывали случаи, когда парашютов не оказывалось. Но здесь всё на месте.  
Ремни и карабины чуть тянутся. Слишком медленно. Сто секунд до взрыва.  
Закрепить парашют на ящике. Рыкнуть на Мика, чтобы не путался под ногами - руками, точнее. Бросить взгляд на таймер – семьдесят секунд.  
Клауду кажется, что он плывет в густой, вязкой патоке – все движения слишком медленные и плавные. Быстрее.  
Пятьдесят секунд. Клауд торопливо перенастраивает критическую высоту автоматического раскрытия парашюта. Этот вопрос они изучали только в теории, и теперь Клауд сдает практический экзамен.  
Тридцать секунд. Клауд рывком дергает дверь, впуская в кабину порыв холодного ветра, и сквозь рев винтов кричит Мику:  
\- Помоги за борт!  
Тот кивает – глаза круглые и испуганные, - и помогает подтащить ящик, обмотанный ремнями, к двери.  
Пятнадцать секунд.  
Клауд пинком спихивает опасный груз с вертолета и захлопывает дверь.  
Пять секунд.  
Взрыв на расстоянии больше похож на хлопок. Клауд сползает по стене на пол – накатившее облегчение сбивает с ног.  
\- Что это, блядь, было? – ошалело спрашивает Мик. Кажется, он так и не успел по настоящему осознать опасность. Клауд поднимается, изображает слабую улыбку:  
\- Уже неважно.  
Несколько шагов до кабины пилотов кажутся километром по пересеченной местности. Клауд на секунду прислоняется к чуть подрагивающей стене. Ноги тоже дрожат. От тряски, от чего же ещё?  
Хорошенький полёт выдался.  
Клауда запоздало бросает в пот. А если бы бомба была не одна?  
\- Что там? – спрашивает Гейб, когда Клауд плюхается в свое кресло, едва не забыв поднять с него наушники.  
Клауд отмахивается, надевая наушники. Треск помех кажется райской музыкой.  
\- База, это вертолет альфа-десять. У нас была чрезвычайная ситуация, код икс-икс-пятьдесят пять. Устранена успешно. Приём!  
Гейб бросает на него удивленный взгляд. Клауд прижимает палец к губам и прислушивается к репликам из наушников:  
\- Альфа-десять, это база, приём! Повторите последнее сообщение, вас плохо слышно!  
\- Чрезвычайная ситуация икс-икс-пятьдесят пять! Устранена! – громко и отчетливо повторяет Клауд.  
В голосе радиста – изумление, смешанное с паникой:  
\- Что? Какая еще ча-эс? О чем вы, альфа десять?  
Клауд закатывает глаза:  
\- Бомба на борту. Повторяю, на борту была обнаружена бомба.  
В наушниках – какой-то шум, голос радиста «Сэр, они говорят про бомбу», а потом глухой стук. И через секунду – твердый голос.  
Клауд выпрямляется в кресле.  
\- Докладывайте, альфа-десять.  
\- Слушаюсь, генерал, - Клауд автоматически кивает, забыв, что собеседник его не видит. И четко описывает свои действия. В наушниках на несколько секунд повисает молчание; Клауд ждет, прикусив губу. Наконец доносится ясное:  
\- Очень хорошо, капрал Страйф, - и Клауд резко и коротко выдыхает.  
\- Спасибо, сэр!  
\- Благодарю за службу, капрал, - или Клауду чудится, или в тоне генерала – улыбка.  
Быстрее бы долететь.  
\- Отбой связи, капрал. Продолжайте следовать маршруту.  
\- Да, сэр. Отбой, - соглашается Клауд, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
Еще полтора часа полета.


End file.
